


Ruby and Alteria

by IDKPLZH3LPM3



Category: RWBY, Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDKPLZH3LPM3/pseuds/IDKPLZH3LPM3
Summary: while visiting her mother's grave, Ruby finds a vanguard class Titan, and somehow, managed to convince her dad to let her keep it. now? time to go to Beacon!
Kudos: 4





	Ruby and Alteria

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short. i wrote this in maybe 30 minutes, soo yea. next chapter will be longer, though im not sure when im goona have it out. im always open to ideas and suggestions.

Ruby Rose was walking home, when she saw something glowing in the woods.

Ruby: oooh, what are you?  
Sitting in a small crater, is a vanguard class Titan.

???: Hello. I am AT-1987. You may call me AT for now. Multiple hostile beings detected. Please enter my cockpit.  
The cockpit opened, and Ruby climbed inside. AT pulled the 40MM cannon from her back, and opened fire as grimm came running into the crater. Not 10 seconds later, the grimm were dead.

AT: hostile creatures eliminated. Protocol 1: Link to pilot. Initiating link… Welcome, Pilot. What is your name?

Ruby: Ruby Rose!

AT: Welcome Pilot Rose. protocol 2: uphold the mission. No mission objectives. Protocol 3: protect the pilot. Ready when you are, Pilot.

Ruby: ok then! Lets get to my house!

Timeskip brought by ruby freaking out about the 40MM cannon

It was early morning, and Yang and Tai were sparring in the backyard, when AT and Ruby walked out of the forest. Neither Yang nor Tai noticed the Titan

Tai: Welcome back ruby!

Ruby: Hi! Guys! I made a new friend!

Tai: What?  
Both Tai and Yang turn to see AT behind Ruby.

AT: Hello. I am AT-1987. You may call me AT.

Ruby: Actually, how about we call you Alteria?

Alteria:... Sure.

Tai: Ruby. EXPLAIN.

Timeskip brought by Ruby and Yang painting Alteria

It was late afternoon, and after convincing her dad to let her keep Alteria, Ruby and Yang took her to the shed out back to paint her. Alteria walked out of the shed, now painted red and black, with a rose painted on the chassis.


End file.
